Pep Talks, Dances, and Babies!
by cuhmeel
Summary: Being one week overdue was not part of Jenine's plan. A pep talk from Fred, unnecessary comments, and eating the 'Yes Dance' candy was not part of her plan, either. Ninth in the series.


**WOOOW. I haven't posted one of these in ages. But anyway, this is the ninth installment of the series. If you're new to this, I suggest you read 'The 8th Year' stories first and start the series to the beginning.**

**So yeah, I will be making one more oneshot and then the series is over! Woot. Aha**

**So review, yeah? And thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Why can't you two just come out already?" Jenine said, poking her pregnant belly.

"That's what she said," Melany said, smirking.

The two girls were lounging about in the joke shop. It had been a slow day at the candy shop, so Draco told his wife that he'd be okay by himself and she should take the day off. Jenine was thankful that she had a caring husband, and so she decided to spend her day with her best friend.

"That is wrong in so many levels, Mel. You're lucky your daughter is with her dad."

"But I just had to say it! And besides, she wouldn't know what I would be talking about, anyway."

"Yes, but she would think it is a good thing to say, so she'd start saying it without knowing what it means."

"Well, she's not here so we shouldn't be having this conversation, anyway."

Jenine rolled her eyes and continued to poke her belly again.

"You know, poking it won't help you go into labor."

"I know, but I'm a week over due for Merlin's sakes! I mean I've tried everything, but nothing works. I know I sound impatient, but I am an impatient person, and I'm tired of being pregnant!"

"Don't worry, Jenine, you won't stay pregnant forever. That'd be weird abnormal, and I don't want my best friend to be a freak show."

"Yeah, thanks for the support, Mel."

The girl returned a smile before thinking. "You said you tried everything?"

"Depends, what do you have in mind? And if it involves any torture tactics or something of that nature, then I pass."

"Darn, there goes plan A," the other girl said sarcastically.

"Oh darn," she said, returning the same amount of sarcasm. "But seriously, what do you have in mind?"

"Well," she started, going into a short pause. "I heard that having sex actually helps. It's actually pretty good for you when you're pregnant."

"What makes you think I haven't tried that yet? When I said everything, I meant everything."

"So it didn't work?"

"Obviously not!" she said, pointing at her belly.

"It worked for us," George said, coming into the room.

"Lalala, too much information," Jenine said, covering her ears, "Wait, I thought Fred's sandwich made you go into labor?"

"It did," Melany said, before turning to stare at her husband.

"Okay, so I said too much, I'm sorry!" he said.

"It's not that."

"Oh. Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Where's my daughter?" she said, almost yelling at him.

"Our daughter is with Fred. Do you really think I would leave her alone?"

"It has happened before," she said, remembering the time when he left her one morning after they left for the shop. Luckily, it was only for a couple of minutes and Arianne was still completely fine.

"That was one time!"

"I know, I know. Anyways, where has Fred taken her?"

"Don't know, but I think she'll be perfectly fine."

"She better be."

"Wait!" Jenine said suddenly. "I think I know how I can get myself into labor!"

"What?' George asked, clearly confused.

"Sorry, you had to be here to understand," Jenine said, "But back to the point. I have an idea!"

The three sat there in silence. "Well?" Melany asked.

"No, you have to say 'Why Jenine, what is this wonderful idea you have thought of?"

The girl sighed before putting a fake smile on her face. "Why, Jenine, what is this wonderful idea you have thought of?"

"A little rusty, but I'll take it," she said, smirking, "Anyway, since the ice cream worked on Hermione, and the sandwich worked on you, why not try them on me?"

The couple looked at each other again and then turned to the girl again. Smiling.

"Jenine, I think this has got to be one of your best ideas ever," Melany said.

"Yeah, and your ideas in the past were way better than mines."

"At times, they were," she said. "George, can you go find your brother and tell him t make sandwiches?"

"Already ahead of you, Mel," Fred said, balancing a platter of sandwiches in one hand and water bottles in the other.

Jenine immediately grabbed a sandwich and took one, big bite. When se saw that everyone was staring at her, she smiled sheepishly.

"What? I'm desperate and hungry. Two things pregnant woman shouldn't be in if you want them happy."

Melany nodded. "It's true."

The other three grabbed a sandwich and a bottle before started eating as well. As Fred reached his last bite, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned, and saw that Melany was staring.

"What? Something wrong with your sandwich?" She slowly shook her head. George thought why his wife was staring at his twin like that, but then he remembered what had happened just a while ago, when he was being stared at as well. He then turned to stare at Fred as well.

"What?!" he said, clearly worried.

"Where's our daughter?" they exclaimed together.

"Oh, Arianne?" he asked.

"Who else, Gred?" his twin asked, annoyed.

Fred chuckled. It amused him how protective parents can be, even though there's nothing to stress about in the first place. "Don't worry, brother and sister- in- law. Your offspring fell asleep, so I put her in a place where she won't be disturbed."

"Yeah, very thoughtful, Fred. Leaving our child alone while she's asleep sounds good to you," the mother said.

He shrugged. "It's not like she'll do anything while she's asleep."

"Well, have you considered the thought of her waking up?"

"You know," Jenine said, " Instead of arguing about your kid, you should actually be checking on her. And I'm ready for the ice cream now!"

Melany stood up and immediately went to go look for her child.

"I'll get the ice cream," George said, following his wife.

"Thanks for the support," Fred told the girl.

"It wasn't for you. It was for Arianne!"

"Of course," he muttered. "So how does it feel to be pregnant with twins?"

The girl stayed silent for a moment, thinking of the best way to describe it. "You know how being pregnant with one child is like having a watermelon stuck on you?"

He nodded. "Well, it's like that, but double it."

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Wow. That must suck. And since you're week over due, they're still growing, right?"

"Right. The sandwich obviously didn't work. Sorry, Fred," she said.

"It's alright. As long as it was good! It was good, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Even though I want to get rid of all this," she said, rubbing her stomach, "There's a part of me that's a bit relieved that they're still in here."

"How come?" The girl stayed silent. "Oh, you're scared, aren't you? That isn't new."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, sounding offended.

"Oh no, nothing about you. It's pregnant women in general. They're always so scared that they might do a bad job as being parents. But if you know how to take care of yourself and your husband, then I think you're ready to take care of a kid. Don't you?"

Jenine sat there, amazed and surprised. "You certainly know a lot about this. How many girls have you gotten pregnant?"

"None, surprisingly," he said, making the girl roll her eyes. "I just know because my sister- in- law was recently in your state."

"But Mel's different! She only has one. I have to deal with two."

"Jenine, I'd think you make a good mother. Just ask anyone, and they'll most likely agree. I mean, besides the psycho sugar highs and the moodiness, you'll do great. And plus, you do have Draco."

Jenine thought for a moment. '_I guess it won't be too hard. Draco's there for me, and not to mention all of the other people._'

"You know what, I think you're right," she said.

"Aren't I always?"

"Not always, but your always the same old cocky little boy," she said, smiling.

"Hey! I have you know that I am not a little boy. And in more ways than one, no less."

Jenine rolled her eyes and drank some water, before choking on it. "That's gross, Fred."

He raised an eyebrow. "A little slow today, are we?"

"It's not my fault! You said it as if it was a normal thing."

"As if what was a normal thing?" George said, walking in with a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"How I'm a big boy in more ways than one," Fred said.

The other boy raised his eyebrow in confusion, not knowing what his brother was getting at. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "Jenine, I'm sorry I left you alone with him."

"It's fine, he was actually pretty helpful up until this point. Where's Mel?"

"She went to go watch over Anne since she was still asleep. I bought the ice cream though!"

"Thanks, George!" she said, happily taking the bowl.

"We're gonna be out in the front, so if you happen to go into labor, just make sure you scream loud enough for one us to hear," he said, smiling.

"As weird as that sounds, I actually consider those words as words of comfort."

"Good. Come on Freddie, let's leave the pregnant woman and her ice cream alone."

The girl stuck her tongue out as the twins laughed and exited the room. When she was finally all alone, she sighed in content and started to happily eat the ice cream. She finished in five minutes, a new record time for her.

As she waited for the sleep to hit her, she thought of how her life would change after she gave birth. She imagined herself making bottles, changing diapers, and so on. The last thing she remembered seeing was rocking her babies to sleep before sleep hit herself.

As her brain began to wake up, Jenine felt something slightly poking her face. She slowly opened her eyes and only saw a hint of red. Thinking it was one of the twins, she quickly grabbed the wrist, but noticed that it was too small to belong to a grown adult's. The girl's eyes shot open and she saw whose wrists she grabbed.

"Oops! Sorry, Anne," she said, rubbing the girl's wrists. "How'd you get here?"

But instead of replying, Arianne started poking the girl's stomach. "I tried doing that already, Annie. It didn't work."

"There you are," Melany said, walking into the room. "Do you wake up auntie?"

"No, I was waking up anyway. She can walk now?"

"Just started a week ago, actually."

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"You'd find out, eventually."

"Mommy! Poke," the little girl said, grabbing Melany's finger and leading it to Jenine's stomach. The girls laughed.

"Ice cream didn't work, huh?"

The girl shook her head. "No. But it was worth a try. And plus, that ice cream was good."

"Good. Wanna walk around for a bit?"

She nodded. "I need the exercise."

Melany helped the girl up from the couch before picking her daughter up as well, and they both left the room.

"Hey, look who's finally awake," Fred teased.

"How long was I out?"

"Not that long, two hours maybe? Fred's just overreacting," the other girl explained.

"As usual," George said.

"Oh come on," the other redhead said, "You guys take everything too seriously."

The others rolled their eyes in annoyance. The afternoon rush was just ending, but there were still customers waiting in line to pay for their things. Jenine decided to walk around the shop so that she wouldn't distract them.

When she reached the candy section, she immediately felt like she was back at the shop. Mostly everything came from there, and she loved them all. But there was one that she was specifically looking for.

"Ah, here it is," she said, picking up a package that was similar to a Skittles bag.

She walked back to the cash register. "Hey, Mel, do you mind?" She held up the bag.

The girl shook her head. "Go ahead. You did make it, after all."

"What candy is it?" the twins asked.

The girl handed them the package and they turned red. "What's wrong?"

Melany laughed. "They always try out the candy the get, and that one was no different. You should've seen them."

"Oi!" the twins said. "Didn't we say to never bring it up again?"

"Yeah, well, she asked. Anyway, they each finished a pack, because they didn't know what it would do to them. And because of what they did, they were at it for like five hours."

"How were we supposed to know what the 'Yes Dance' was?" George exclaimed.

"It's explained in the back," Jenine said, turning the package over.

The twins looked at each other and then looked at Melany. "You know about this!"

She shrugged. "You never asked. And plus, you ate them too fast for me to explain in the first place."

The two girls laughed and the boys turned red again. As Jenine opened the package, the other girl said, "Wait, isn't that kind of dangerous? You eating something that will make you dance while your pregnant?"

"Don't worry about it, Mel. I won't eat the whole package," she said, smirking at the twins.

The girl popped two in her mouth and swallowed. Immediately, she started to dance.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she said, pumping her fist in the air.

Melany burst out laughing when she saw her pregnant friend dancing. But that was short lived when the other girl clutched her stomach and screamed.

The girl gasped and ran to help her friend. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "My water just broke and I'm having contractions.

"Mother of," Melany started, looking up to the twins who were just standing there. "Why are you two just standing there?"

They snapped out of it and George said, "Right, sorry. What do you want us to do?"

"Go to the candy shop to get Draco. I'll take her to the hospital. And don't forget Arianne!" she said, before leaving with a pop.

The boys quickly locked up the shop and grabbed Arianne before running down the alley to the candy shop. The last costumer had just left and Draco and Blaise.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked, looking at Blaise.

"Draco called me in to help him. What's wrong with you guys?" he asked.

"Jenine went into labor, and Melany brought her to the hospital," George explained.

Draco's eyes grew wide and he immediately apparated to Saint Mungo's,

"That was fast," George said.

As soon as Draco arrived to the hospital, he immediately headed for the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the healer asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if a girl by the name of Jenine Malfoy has come in yet?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. She's down the hall, the second to the last room on your right."

"Right, thanks," he said, running to the room.

When he entered, he saw his wife breathing heavily on the bed while Melany was holding her hand.

"Took you long enough," Melany said as he came over.

"Hey," she managed to say.

He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh just bloody great. How do you think I'm holding up?"

"Right, stupid question."

"You're not gonna faint like last time, are you?" Melany said, smirking.

"Shut up, Mel," he said.

Jenine let out another yell and the other girl said, "I'll go get a healer."

A minute later, a healer came in. "Mrs. Malfoy, how are you feeling?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" she asked.

"Sorry, it's procedure. But it's now time for you to give birth. Are you ready?"

The girl nodded. "Alright, when I say push, push. Push!"

After four more pushes, a cry rang through the room.

"It's a boy!" the healer said. The new parents smiled, but they weren't done yet.

"A few more pushes, and you're done. Push!"

The girl pushed a few more times again, and another cry was heard.

"Another boy!" Jenine smiled and Draco kissed her hand. "What's their name?"

"Charlie and Devin," she said, smiling.

The assistant healer handed Jenine a baby and Draco the other. "Who do you have?" he asked.

"Charlie," she said, smiling.

"How do you know?"

"Wristbands, Draco," she said, laughing. "We have to find a way to distinguish them with out the wristbands, though."

"We'll figure it out," he said, smiling.

There was a knock on the door. "Ready for some visitors?" the healer asked.

They nodded and the healer turned and motioned the visitors to come in. Melany, Arianne, the twins, and Blaise piled into the room.

"Aw, they're so cute," Melany said. "What are their names?"

"Charlie and Devin," Draco said.

"The twins high fived each other. "Three for three!"

"Now hold on," Jenine said, "We were the ones who actually made the candy."

"Yes, but it was in our shop. So technically, we caused this again!" Fred said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost," Blaise said.

"As am I," Draco said, "Can someone explained.

"I ate some 'Yes Candy'. I danced, my water broke, and yeah," she said, laughing.

"Ah, the 'Yes Candy.' Isn't that one your favorite?" her husband said, and she nodded.

"Come on guys. I think it's time to leave them in peace now," Melany said.

They all said their goodbyes and left. As Melany was about to leave, Jenine said, "Hey Mel?"

The girl turned around. "Thanks for everything."

She smiled. "No problem. You did the same for me, so why shouldn't I do the same for you?"

The girls gave each other a final nod and Melany left.

"And thank you, Draco," she said.

"For what?"

"Not fainting," she said, smirking.

"Well I did tell you that I've gotten better at it."

"Yeah, but that was all talk no action. But now that I've seen you do it, I believe you now."

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her. He soon fell asleep, still holding the baby. Jenine looked at her sleeping husband and her babies, finally realizing that this was her family now. She smiled to herself before laying back and letting sleep consume her.


End file.
